With increasing demands on level of miniaturization and circuit density for electronic components, the production methods for such components are becoming more complex, failure rates are becoming higher and the aim of minimizing cost is becoming ever more crucial. In this, case, the transition from internal electrical connections between the semiconductor chips to external connections using external contacts, which must not be below a prescribed handling or connection size, is a problem.